Some recreational vehicles, for example, toy haulers, include a rear door that unfolds about a bottom hinge. The top of the door may thus be lowered to ground level to form a ramp between the floor of the vehicle and the ground, thereby facilitating loading and unloading of goods from the interior of the RV. A torsion spring may be provided in combination or otherwise in connection with the bottom hinge to allow a user to raise and lower the door without bearing its full weight.
Some such ramp doors are configurable as patios or party decks, as well as ramps. Such doors typically include cables configured to suspend the door in a generally horizontally position (with the RV in a generally level orientation). The doors also may include removable railing to preclude persons occupying the deck from inadvertently stepping or falling off of it.
The present disclosure is directed to a mount for selectively receiving and locking into place a post for such a railing. The mount could be used in other applications, as well.